


Practice Makes Perfect

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, College AU, F/F, Food Play, RoisaSinWeek2016, Warning: DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC, not that any of you are going to listen to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: College AU + Food Play</p><p>Luisa has found a new way to study for her exams and enlists her girlfriend to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> If there is still anyone alive to read this, enjoy this fluffy/smutty college girlfriends fic!
> 
> I'll see the survivors tomorrow for the Gangster AU!

‘What are you doing?’ Rose asked, putting the book she’d been reading down in her lap as she watched Luisa move around their room.

‘Homework,’ Luisa grinned as she checked the consistency of the Jell-O shots she just pulled from their mini-fridge. ‘I’m almost ready to begin studying.’

‘How is that studying?’ Rose asked, she was used to her roommate/girlfriend’s weird study habits by now. But this was a new one.

‘Let me explain,’ Luisa smiled, passing one of the shots to Rose. ‘You know how I have an anatomy test tomorrow?’

‘Yes, you have been complaining about how boring naming the 206 bones of the human body is for the whole week.’

‘Well, it is. That’s why I decided to make it fun.’

‘By adding alcohol?’ Rose asked, knocking back the shot Luisa had just handed her. ‘That can’t be beneficial to your studying process.’

‘Alcohol yes, and if she was agreeable, my very hot girlfriend.’

Rose raised an eyebrow, not certain what Luisa was getting at.

‘I am not going to take a shot for every bone you get wrong.’

‘You won’t need to,’ Luisa said, sitting herself down next to Rose, running a single finger up her arm. ‘I just think that it would help me remember them better if I could point them out on a real person. _You_ , for example.’

‘So what are the shots for?’ Rose asked.

‘Body shots.’ Luisa grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘So just want me to be the serving tray for your shots while you pretend to be studying.’

‘Hey! I _will_ be studying.’ She leaned in, kissing Rose on the forehead. ‘ _Os Frontale_ ,’ she said proudly.

‘And in English?’ Rose asked, not impressed.

‘Frontal bone,’ Luisa said boredly, feigning a yawn.

‘How will I know you’re right?’ Rose asked.

‘I made this handy cheat-sheet for you,’ Luisa said, picking a paper containing the human skeleton with their English and Latin names written down in Luisa’s tidy hand next to it. ‘Does that mean you’ll do it?’ Luisa asked, almost giddy.

‘Fine, if it gets you to study,’ Rose sighed. ‘But I am not letting you do 206 six shots. You can do five and just switch the rest out for gummy bears or something.’

‘We have gummy bears?’ Luisa asked.

‘Yes, top drawer of my closet, behind my socks.’

‘You’ve been holding out on me!’ Luisa said indignantly, rolling off the bed to retrieve the candy.

‘I just didn’t want you to throw them in a bowl of vodka like you did last time.’

‘That was a fun movie night,’ Luisa grinned, riffling through Rose’s sock drawer until she found the hidden treats. ‘I thought people usually hid things with their underwear?’ She grinned, popping a couple of gummy bears into her mouth.

‘I can’t hide anything from you in my underwear drawer, you love picking out my bras,’ Rose grinned.

‘I do,’ Luisa said, throwing herself down on the bed next to Rose. ‘So we can start when you’re ready.’

‘I’m ready now,’ Rose said. Helping her girlfriend pass an exam was much more fun than reading up on case law.

‘Great, then strip,’ Luisa grinned.

‘You want me to be naked?’ Rose asked.

‘Otherwise the candy will stick to your clothes,’ Luisa grinned, playing with the hem of Rose’s shirt.

‘So you’ll be tempted by alcohol, candy and sex while studying. That can’t possibly go wrong,’ Rose sighed, taking off her shirt anyway.

‘Those are all rewards,’ Luisa grinned, reaching down to get rid of her own shirt. But Rose stopped her with a soft touch to her wrist.

‘I think it would be better if you stayed dressed. You can take something off for every wrong one.’

‘That seems like a reward for doing the bad thing,’ Luisa grinned, helping Rose undo her bra so she was now sitting topless in front of her.

‘Then how about you strip naked too, and put something on for every wrong answer. That seems far more motivating,’ Rose grinned, kicking off her pants and underwear.

‘It does,’ Luisa smiled, stripping in record time.

‘So where do you want me?’ Rose asked as Luisa was just staring at her blankly, obviously already distracted.

‘Uh, just here is fine,’ Luisa said, shaking her head to get rid of the distracting thought.

‘You didn’t think this through, did you?’ Rose laughed, laying down on her bed.

‘I forgot what looking at you naked does to me.’

‘I can put something on if you like,’ Rose grinned, folding her arms behind her head.

‘No, don’t. I can manage. Just need to think bones. Would like to pass this course…’

‘Great, kiss for good luck before we start?’ Rose asked, her hand already on the back of Luisa’s neck to pull her in for a kiss.

‘Not that I need luck,’ Luisa grinned as she pulled away.

‘Don’t get cocky, we’ll see how you do. If you’re fully dressed at the end of this, I am not taking your clothes off again.’

Luisa pouted. ‘Well, I guess I’ll just have to ace this then.’

‘Go ahead,’ Rose said, picking up the answer sheet as Luisa started placing candy on her chest and legs, making a neat little trail.

‘Jesus, that’s cold.’ Rose shivered as Luisa placed a couple of Jell-O shots on her stomach.

‘Sorry,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Yeah, I’m sure you are,’ Rose sighed. ‘Okay, wanna work up or down?’

‘Let’s just start here,’ Luisa grinned, playing with Rose’s fingers. _‘_ Distal, intermediate and proximal phalanges,’ Luisa summed up correctly.

‘And in Latin?’ Rose asked, tangling her fingers between Luisa’s, she was enjoying this way of studying, it was very _close_.

‘ _Ossa digitorum manus_ ,’ Luisa answered.

‘Take your candy,’ Rose smiled.

Luisa pushed herself up on her elbows and sucked three gummy bears off Rose’s stomach, kissing the skin softly after each one.

Rose shivered slightly.

‘This is a great system,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I plan on studying every subject like this from now on.’

‘You won’t get me into the library like this,’ Rose laughed.

‘Shame,’ Luisa smiled, licking another piece of candy from Rose’s stomach.

‘Hey!’ Rose said, smacking Luisa on the arm. ‘You haven’t deserved that yet.’

Luisa sighed and rolled her eyes, moving her finger down Rose’s hand.

‘Metacarpals,’ Luisa sighed as if this task was far below her. She then moved her fingers from Rose’s thumb towards her pinky, pressing on the bones underneath her skin and then moving back towards her thumb a little lower. ‘Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate, pisiform, lunate and scaphoid.’

‘Okay, that’s impressive,’ Rose said, picking a couple of gummies of her stomach and feeding them to Luisa, whose lips lingered longer than strictly necessary. Her tongue even darting out to lick the pads of Rose’s fingers.

‘And the Latin?’ Rose asked, a little breathless as Luisa sucked on her fingers.

‘The same but with _os_ in front and the suffix _um_ ,’ Luisa said after having released Rose’s fingers from her mouth. Leaning down to kiss a trail down Rose’s stomach, dipping dangerously low to kiss away a couple of gummy bears there.

‘Good enough,’ Rose laughed, already wishing she could tangle her hands in Luisa’s hair and keep her anchored between her legs. But first some more studying had to get done.

‘It better be,’ Luisa husked. ‘Because I do _not_ want to put any clothes on.’

‘This method of studying does go _very_ slow.’ Rose sighed restlessly. She was naked; Luisa was naked _and_ constantly touching her. She just really wanted to have sex with her girlfriend _now_ instead of waiting for her to name the 100 or so other bones they had left, not counting duplicates and bones with the same name.

‘I like taking things slow,’ Luisa purred, stroking a single finger up Rose’s arm, whispering the correct named for all three of the bones there into Rose’s ear, making goosebumps break out all across her skin.

‘You’re just a tease,’ Rose said, wishing she could cross her legs to relieve some of the pressure that had steadily been building between her thighs. But if she moved, the candy Luisa had so carefully arranged would shift and it would only take more time to put it back.

‘I resent that comment,’ Luisa grinned, not looking terribly offended.

‘Do something about it,’ Rose smirked, picking a gummy bear off her stomach and popping it onto her own mouth.

‘Oh, I will,’ Luisa said, swinging her leg over Rose’s hips, careful not to disturb any of the candy on Rose’s body by touching her.

‘I think I am going to take a shot for all those bones I just got right.’ Luisa bent down at the waist, closing her lips around one of the shot glasses balancing on Rose’s sternum, _os sternum_ , tilting her head back to drink it. Then doing another, licking the skin around the cold shot glass, warming it up a little.

Rose watched the muscles move in Luisa throat as she knocked the shot back. Trying to ignore the growing arousal between her legs at Luisa’s actions.

‘Have I ever told you how hot that is?’ she husked, her voice deep and throaty.

‘What? Me doing shots?’ Luisa asked, grinning widely as she threw the empty glasses over her shoulder.

‘You doing anything,’ Rose said, resting her hands on Luisa’s hips, wanting to pull her down on top of her, studying be damned. ‘You’re hot, I want you,’ Rose husked.

‘There are still some bones to go, babe,’ Luisa said.

‘You know all of them, you don’t need to study,’ Rose whined, capturing Luisa’s hands in her own and bringing them to her breasts.

‘Rose, you’re being a _terrible_ study partner, you know? You’re setting me up for failure, here.’

‘But I will more than make up for it,’ Rose pouted. She knew she was being needy, but this learning strategy was really asking a lot of her.

‘I know you will. I’ll just quickly go through these bones and then I can properly thank you for being such a great study-buddy,’ Luisa said, stroking her thumbs over Rose’s nipples before pulling her hands away entirely.

Rose whined. ‘At least give me a gummy bear then.’

‘Of course, baby,’ Luisa grinned, feeding Rose a couple of the candies from her legs. Casually naming the bones there too, not that anyone was checking if they were correct anymore.

Rose was far too busy sucking in Luisa’s fingers before the moved out of reach.

‘We’ve done the frontal bone,’ Luisa husked, pressing a kiss to Rose’s forehead again. ‘So let’s move on to the parietal.’ She kissed the side of Rose head. ‘Occipital.’ A soft touch to the back of Rose’s head. ‘Zygomatic.’ Another kiss, to her cheekbone this time. She continued with the soft kisses until she had named every bone in Rose’s face correctly.

She then slowly closed her hand around Rose’s throat, feeling Rose swallow against her palm as she continued naming the cervical vertebrae. Diverting to the side to suck a hickey on Rose’s collarbone.

Rose moaned, no longer able to help it. ‘Lu, please,’ she moaned, tangling her hands in Luisa’s hair to pull her down for a kiss.

At that moment Luisa gave in, brushing the remaining candy and shots of Rose’s chest so she could cover the taller woman’s body with her own.

‘Oh thank god,’ Rose moaned, as Luisa moved her hand down her stomach, brushing across her hipbones.

‘Iliac crest,’ Luisa muttered, unable to help herself.

‘You can quit showing off now, you know?’ Rose said, her hand at the back of Luisa’s neck pulling her down so she could take Luisa’s breast into her mouth.

‘Oh god,’ Luisa moaned, her hand moving down between their bodies, but their current activities didn’t distract her from her study. ‘ _Os pubis_ ,’ she grinned.

Rose glared at her, releasing her nipple from her mouth with a wet pop. ‘I hate you,’ Rose growled.

‘You love me,’ Luisa smirked as she pressed into Rose with two fingers.

Rose arched her back, her fingers digging into Luisa’s shoulders. ‘I love you. I love you,’ Rose moaned, her eyelids fluttering as Luisa started to fuck her.

That Luisa’s fingers could go so deep so fast really drove home for Rose how turned on she’d been. How hot she’d gotten all of the sudden.

‘I love you too,’ Luisa smiled, picking a gummy bear of the sheets and sticking it into her mouth.

‘I cannot _believe_ ,’ Rose moaned as Luisa skillfully twisted her fingers inside of Rose, ‘that you are thinking about eating right now.’

‘Are you complaining about my multi-tasking skills?’ Luisa asked, continuing to finger-fuck Rose as she picked more candy of sheets and stuck them in her mouth, offering some to Rose as well.

‘Not at all, GOD!’ Rose cried out as the heel of Luisa’s hand pressed against her clit. Making her body jerk up, ready for release.

‘If it bothers you, I’ll stop,’ Luisa whispered against Rose’s lips, posed to kiss her panting, moaning and whimpering girlfriend.

‘Don’t stop, don’t ever stop,’ Rose moaned, her eyes closed tightly.

They were talking about two different things, but Luisa knew what she meant anyway.

‘There is some other eating I could do,’ Luisa grinned, pulling her hand away from Rose’s center, ignoring the pained whine that asked Rose.

‘I cannot believe you just made _that_ joke,’ Rose grumbled, hand on her forehead.

‘I had to, it was so obvious.’

‘That is exactly why I hate it.’

‘I’ll make it up to you,’ Luisa grinned, rolling onto her back. ‘How about you get to be on top for a change?’

‘You mean do all the work?’

‘No, you just have to make sure you don’t fall over,’ Luisa grinned, pulling on Rose’s hips until the redhead was hovering over her mouth. ‘You taste better than gummy bears anyway,’ Luisa grinned before parting Rose’s folds with her tongue, repeating what her fingers had done earlier.

Rose, who had already been primed for an orgasm before Luisa’s mouth even got involved, started rolling her hips up against Luisa’s very skilled mouth almost immediately, chasing her release.

She loved this position. ‘God, you feel so good,’ Rose moaned, hands flat on the wall to keep herself propped up.

Luisa’s response was to dig her fingers into Rose’s grinding hips and pull her closer to her mouth, wanting to fuck her even deeper.

‘Lu, I, I’m,’ Rose stuttered, her whole body flushing red as her muscles started seizing up.

Luisa, knowing her girlfriends body inside and out, read the signs correctly and sucked Rose’s clit into her mouth, sending Rose into a screaming orgasm.

Luisa continued her ministrations until Rose’s muscles relaxed and her lungs were burning from lack of air.

‘I could do that all day,’ Luisa grinned, wiping her chin and mouth with the back of her hand. Before she could wipe her hand on the sheets however, Rose seized it and licked it clean for her, sucking sensually on her fingers, before releasing them from her mouth one by one.

‘Fuck, don’t _do_ that,’ Luisa breathed. Everything about Rose turned her on, but she had a fascination with the redhead’s mouth.

‘You like it when I do that,’ Rose smiled laying down next to Luisa. ‘Sorry my horniness interrupted your study session.’

‘That’s okay,’ Luisa mused, turning onto her stomach on the small space the twin bed offered. They really should push their beds together on of these days. ‘It was mostly a ruse to get to see you naked and drink alcohol,’ Luisa said, knocking back another of the Jell-O shots.

‘I figured,’ Rose whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Luisa’s spine, putting a gummy bear down on every bump of Luisa’s vertebral column. ‘Atlas, axis, cervical 1, C2, C3,’ Rose started, sucking the piece of candy off every vertebra with a kiss, continuing this all the way to L5. ‘Sacrum’ she finished, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s ass as she ate the last gummy bear.

‘Someone’s been paying attention,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Well, I kind of like this game,’ Rose said, licking her lips. ‘Maybe we can do it with chocolate next time.’

‘Or whipped cream,’ Luisa grinned, tangling their legs together.

‘Or both,’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa softly. “Might get messy, though.’

‘I like messy, I also have an anatomy test on muscles coming up. And you have an _incredibly_ gluteus maximus,’ Luisa mused, rolling over so she was once again on top of Rose. ‘Wanna help me study for that?’

‘Oh, definitely,’ Rose grinned, pulling Luisa down for another kiss, hungry for something quite different than food.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone's keeping count, but that is 3 orgasms for Rose now and only one for Luisa, totally unfair. I should do something about that!


End file.
